Sora x Roxas
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Sora and his Nobody Roxas are together. Only, Roxas isn't a nobody anymore. He has a great being inside him; Phoenix. She has made him a 'somebody' Namine too. What will happen when the pair end up together? Will his friends support him... or...
1. Chapter 1

Roxas and Namine were to fade away... but didn't. They were their own persons now, Roxas felt weird, a bird made of pure fire talked to him she called herself 'Phoenix Force'. "Namine, go to the islands where it's safe, with the others." Roxas tells her

She shakes her head "I wanna help..." "You can't help, if you're dead." Roxas smiles and opens her a portal of fire, she steps through to the island. Sora, Roxas and Riku combat Xemnas until they end up in a world of light and darkness, it was white...

He gave his speech on Dark and Light, the three continued to fight, and he caged them in a circle, with Xigbar's beams he would shoot firing at them, Sora and Riku prepared to deflect them. "No." Roxas stops them, letting the beams hit him "Yes.. more!"

He absorbs their power, it strengthens him and the Phoenix. The fires of the Phoenix burst through as he shoots Xemnas his cocky smile. The three over power him together, Riku uses an attack which takes up most of his energy.

Sora holds him like a wounded, motioning for Roxas to come over. Roxas nods and grabs his other arm for support as they walk off, to a dark beach. Roxas smiles, the pair have a moment he is no part of, a door to light opens as Sora recites the message made from Kairi.

He, and Riku shoot down from the sky whereas Roxas flies in his fiery bird like form and screeches, landing beside Kairi who flinches. Sora and Riku see, as they swam over, Roxas turns back to normal Sora and Kairi have a moment as Riku and mickey do to.

Goofy and Donald rush to Sora and hug him "We're back." Sora smiles "You're home" Kairi holds out her hand, Sora extends his to hers as he hands back her good luck charm. He stands up and walks over to Roxas, Namine was busy drawing in the hut of what was to come.

"Thank you.. Roxas." Sora smiles, Roxas notices a blush creeping it's way on his face as he looks at him "No problem." Roxas returns his smile, the brunette turns quite a few shades red. Roxas feigns innocence "Sora, do you have a fever?" he asks pretending to be clueless.

Sora is even hotter and redder as Roxas touches his forehead, for some reason.. when Roxas touches him.. he feels complete. Roxas smiles and Sora can't help but be embarrassed, his heart pounds faster and harder than before as Roxas smiles.. and touches him.

He shakes his head, looking the other way "N-no." he murmurs "Good." Roxas chuckles, Sora looks back at him.. why.. did he feel this way? Roxas knew the reason, he'd felt it too. He was quite literally 'complete' when he was with Sora.

He'd been created from him, and it seemed quite natural he felt this way. The sun was setting, Kairi and the others watched the display, but didn't think anything of it. They'd all gone to bed, Sora had gone too. But Roxas insisted to stay up, and enjoy the euphoria of the night.

He began to sing, serenading the night and his feelings. _**Hatsune Miku – Spica **_

I was watching them with you,  
The window where you gathered stars was  
Reflecting  
Again, I counted on my fingers  
I ask the night,  
On which a moment laid on another;  
I stopped the time  
When I said I love you, you avoided the answer  
Don't pretend indifference anymore!  
Whenever I'm next to you,  
My orbit drives circumpolar  
As if it's tremolo,  
The angle of my mind trembles  
I can't catch you, the one whom I chasing after  
Something might be lost -  
My feeling starts on a voyage  
Hold me, we're lone or together  
Catch me, I'm flying over Denebola  
That self precession looks like yours  
Chase me on the floating panorama  
Shooting stars on the score;  
Now I'll sing  
So light me up, Spica  
I want to be laughing,  
I don't want to be alone  
I want the answer,  
I'm too scared of it to listen;  
I've passed lots of such nights  
to connect the future  
Dodging scintillators, I searched  
Who do myths stand for?  
I sighed with depression at the afternoon  
I mutter your name just on my mind  
My shallow love wouldn't touch you  
Missing you, I played the piano  
The bitter tune bursts out  
May you notice the reverberation  
Hold me, we're lone or together  
Catch me, I'm flying over Denebola  
That selfish precession looks like yours  
Chase me on the floating panorama  
Shooting stars on the score;  
Now I'll sing  
So light me up, Spica

Unbeknownst to Roxas, Sora had pretended to sleep, he wanted to stay up with Roxas... but heard him singing about space and loved the sound of his voice. Roxas stood with his hands behind his back, observing the stars, Sora walked over to him timidly like a wild animal.

Roxas heard something behind him, he turned around and met Sora's gaze Sora blushed... he'd noticed him. "Sora." Roxas chuckled "R-ro-xas.." Sora choked out, Roxas motioned him over. Sora felt happier and alot more relieved that he could be by him again.

Sora saw Roxas' hand was empty and by him, he wanted to entwine his fingers with Roxas' to feel his touch.. Roxas as if reading his thoughts slowly put his fingers in Sora's hand, entwining the two together.

Sora felt insanely happy, enough to die. Roxas was inching his way closer to him, Sora didn't pull away; he didn't want to. He blushed as Roxas was mere centimetres away and finally kissed him. His heart jumped, but he stayed still lost in the moment.

Roxas' breath tasted like cinnamon spicy, but sweet and the way he kissed Sora, made him melt. He was severely disappointed when Roxas broke the contact they'd shared and pouted Roxas chuckled and ruffled his hair.

He was taking off his clothes "What.. are.. you.. er.. um.. doing?" Sora asked "Going for a swim." Roxas laughed, he was completely naked and jumped in the water. Sora stared at him, blushing once more... he joined in, slowly removing his clothing and taking a deep breath as he jumped in.

Roxas laughed, the boy was far too embarrassed and bit his lip. Roxas gave him what he wanted, he kissed him once more, longer and more passionate than before. He felt it, Sora's excitement poking against him, he knew what the brunette wanted, he would comply.

He picked him up and kept kissing him, he slid in slowly, allowing Sora the time necessary to adjust, the boy tensed up and began to tear up, it hurt him greatly. Roxas kept kissing him, to relieve it, and soon Sora felt better, and Roxas began to move slowly at first.

He stifled Sora's moans, and his own so as not to wake up the others and expose their 'moment' they were having. He moved faster as Sora's body relaxed and he kissed him more and more to suppress any noises the brunette made, he loved them, and they allowed him to keep going.

Sora felt it, he was getting closer and closer per each thrust, Roxas too. Until finally, it happened, he closed his eyes to feel the full extent of it, as did Sora, his muscles tensing up as he too, found his release.

He cried out, but Roxas stifled him with yet another kiss. Sora felt good, "You okay?" Roxas asked, the brunette nodded he felt good.. but weak too. Roxas carried him back ashore and dressed him, Roxas dressed himself.

Sora couldn't stand up, he tried a few times and failed he looked to Roxas, he chuckled as he picked up the brunette, taking him into the house they'd all shared on the island. He laid him down and cuddled in beside him, his arms around his waist holding him close.

Roxas awoke first, Sora was facing him and snoozing. Roxas smiled, he noticed the others had left so.. he leaned forward and kissed him "Cinnamon buns!" Sora exclaimed as he woke up, he noticed Roxas had been kissing him and blushed, when Roxas chuckled at his outburst.

Sora sat up, tried sitting up, he was still sore. "Sore?" Roxas asked, Sora nodded "It's okay, it will be a little while. I'll keep you company." Roxas smiled "N-n-no. I mean, what if the others see?" Sora asks "And what if they do?" Roxas uses his cocky smile

"I don't want them to." Sora says "Why not?" Roxas asks, shocked "B-because.." "Fine." Roxas walks out, and Sora feels bad, but they couldn't find out... yet. He falls asleep once more, Roxas pouts and doesn't find it fair; that Sora doesn't want anyone to know.

Namine and the others try to interact with him, but he's so deep in thought he can't even hear them nor does he pay attention to them. Sora awakens, and feels much better coming out and stretchy "Wow, you sure sleep alot." Namine smiles

Kairi giggles "More things change, more they stay the same.." Riku adds Roxas holds his chin in his hand, he looks out over the ocean as he thinks. Sora walks over to him, and sits by him blushing the others notice this.

Roxas stands up and goes by the others, Sora feels sad, like Roxas is avoiding him. Sora joins the group, Sora looks to the ground "Let's make up, shall we?" Roxas asks smiling Sora looks confused, Roxas pulls him close and hugs him, Sora having a lit pink on his cheeks.

He shoves Roxas off, who laughs. "Make up?" Namine asks "Yeah, we had a fight yesterday." Roxas smiles "What about?" Kairi asks "Well, we-" Roxas gets cut off "Relationship stuff." Sora blurts Roxas raises his brow.

"What kind?" Riku asks "Sora wanted my help with girl problems." Roxas adds, Sora glares, Roxas shrugs his shoulders. "It was not!" Sora whines "Then what was it?" Namine asks "Er.. um.. ah.." Roxas decides to save Sora from his stuttering.

"You're really sly, Sora." Roxas smiles, holding his hand and the simplest way possible tells, he kisses him. "I...hate you." Sora replies, Roxas chuckles, the other three are shocked. Sora... and Roxas!? Together... a couple?


	2. Chapter 2

"No we're not, stop kidding around, Roxas." Sora laughs, and the other three buy it, Roxas' bangs cover his eyes as he walks off. Was he ashamed of what had happened? Why was he acting this way? He sat in the middle of the forest, he needed to think.

The easiest and best way for him to think, was to sing he knew it was silly but true. He began to choose one, it fit his mood quite well.

_**Curiosity – Carly Rae Jepsen**_

Break a bone_  
_Got me on my knees_  
_You break my heart_  
_Just to watch it bleed__

I'm sick with love_  
_Sick like a disease_  
_Don't call me up_  
_Just so I can please you__

I can't stand the way you're smiling_  
_I can't stand the way I'm lying__

I know, I know, I know you got the key_  
_And you know, you know, you know that it's for me_  
_It's not up to you, you know it's up to me but_  
_Curiosity will never let me go__

Oh oh oh oh oh oh,_  
_Uh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Will never let me go_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Uh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__

Look at me_  
_Left here in the corner_  
_Stupid girl_  
_I really tried to warn her__

Walked the streets all night_  
_Until you came around_  
_Knew that you would come_  
_Before you ever even made a sound__

I know, I know, I know you got the key_  
_And you know, you know, you know that it's for me_  
_It's not up to you, you know it's up to me but_  
_Curiosity will never let me go__

Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Uh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Will never let me go_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Uh oh Curiosity__

So don't break me tonight_  
_This is crazy love_  
_And you know I'm gunna follow you home_  
_Through the rain_  
_Cause I need your love_  
_And you know I'm gunna follow you home.__

Cause I need your love and you know I'm going to follow you…__

I know, I know, I know you got the key_  
_You know, you know, you know that it's for me__

Well I think that we should try it out to see yeah_  
_Curiosity__

So don't break me tonight_  
_This is crazy love_  
_And you know I'm gunna follow you home_  
_Through the rain_  
_Cause I need your love_  
_Yes I need your love__

So don't break (don't break) me tonight (me tonight)_  
_This is crazy love_  
_And you know I'm gunna follow you home_  
_Through the rain_  
_Cause I need your love_  
_Yes I need your love__

Will never let me go_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh,_  
_Uh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Will never let me go_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh,_  
_Uh oh Curiosity will never let me go

Roxas knew what he'd do now, he was going to punish Sora, for lying.. and hurting his feelings. Kairi and Namine had heard his song, wondering why he'd been singing.. alone in the forest. Sora had been talking to Riku and laughing, while having both arms above and behind his head.

Roxas walked behind him, Sora saw him out of the corner of his eye. Roxas got close enough to touch him, but didn't "Hello, _Sora_" Roxas smiled he'd said his name in his ear. Sora shivered, he wanted Roxas... right now, but he wouldn't touch him.

He glanced at him, and Riku watched closely "Roxas..." Sora breathes "Sora." Roxas replies acting innocent. Sora wanted it, but not quite bad enough yet so Roxas would punish him more. "What's wrong?" Roxas asks going closer, Sora tries leaning into his touch and Roxas pulls away.

He pouts and Roxas chuckles, Riku stares and Roxas walks off, Sora stares after him longingly and barely replies or listens to Riku. He wondered why Roxas was being this way, and decided to ask him. He strode after the blonde and tried to grab his hand, Roxas dodged and turned to Sora, smirking.

"Yes?" he asked "Why.. are you being this way?" Sora asked "What 'way'?" "Cold." "Because I'm angry with a certain brunette for lying." "W-why?" he asked "Because that's 'why'." Roxas closed the gap between them, going behind and holding Sora close to him.

Sora felt something poking against him, Roxas nibbled on his ear, and Sora wanted it, yet again... "Roxas..." he drew his name out longingly, "No." Roxas smiled as he let go and stop their brief contact. Sora pouted "Roxas.." he called

Roxas smiled, it was working and it made him happy that he could bug him this much. He stopped and turned to Sora, giving him a kiss, Sora welcomed it, anything... Roxas pulled back and Sora was doing his puppy dog pout.

Roxas chuckled and kissed him once again, Sora began trying to undress him "Not yet." Roxas chides as he leads him off to the place under the tree. The hollowed out cave, Sora wanted to hide it and this was the best place to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas collapsed on top of Sora, as they finished and laid on his chest, staring up into Sora's eyes, Sora had been panting, Roxas listened to his heart beat, it was so fast, and erratic yet calming. He smiled, he could do this to Sora, and that was amazing.

The others were none-the-wiser as Sora and Roxas went off, Sora was turning into quite the sexual deviant. "Roxas.." Sora whispered, as he, Riku, Kairi and Namine were sitting around a campfire, "Okay." Roxas whispered back.

He and Sora excused themselves, instead of the usual they needed to be quick. So Roxas decided the easiest way, was to just do Sora so he removed his pants and got to work. As per usual he stifled any cries that came from the keyblade master.

They returned, after Roxas washed up and removed any traces of their... indescretion. They sat down with the others, and resumed their normal routine. The next day, Sora was feeling his urges again, they were occured more and more often.

Roxas was more than happy to comply with Sora's needs, and obeyed his every whim. "Are you sure this is okay?" Sora asks, Roxas nods "I feel like.. you've been doing this only for me, and not well, yourself..." "It's okay, I'm fine." Roxas reassures the brunette.

They'd hidden away for yet another one of Sora's 'urges' and almost got caught, by Riku. Roxas felt bad, all of this had started because of one moonlit night. And well, because he had initiated what had happened, but.. he was happy.

Instead of stifling it this time, Roxas let Sora's cries out and relished in the sound of his voice, it was perfect, and made him happy to hear that he, Sora the keyblade master made such sounds for him, a nobody.

Sora and Roxas walked out hand in hand, the others had heard it. Sora had screamed out Roxas' name and were giving them weird looks. "Sora..." Riku trailed off "Yes?" he asked smiling "What, was that..." Kairi added "Noise?" Namine finished

Sora looked to Roxas, he blushed had they heard him scream...? "What 'noise'?" Sora asked "You were screaming." Namine said simply Roxas observed, he wouldn't help Sora, he had to figure it out on his own this time.

"Err.. I.. uh.. ah.. um.. erm..." Sora sighed and looked from one person to the next, Riku.. Kairi.. Namine and finally... Roxas. Roxas smirked, it was fun to watch Sora was in defeat, he couldn't cover this one up, not without Roxas' help and he wouldn't, not this time.

"Roxas... and I.. are together, w-what you heard.. was us.. _together_" Sora finishes and smiles sheepishly , bowing his head to the ground as he waited for his friends reply. Would they hate him? Reject him? Leave him, because he was in love with another boy?

Roxas smiled, he felt absolutely happy! Incredible, just because Sora had finally told them the truth, he held him close "Now, I can finally brag about it, my _boyfriend _Sora." he chuckles "So long as you're happy, Sora..." Riku comments, Sora nods vigorously

Roxas chuckles once again, and Sora blushes a light pink "Happy for you!" Namine cheers, "Thanks." Sora smiles, he feels alot better. "Good for you." Kairi smiles, inside she feels dead, the boy she loved... was gay and her now broken heart, was slowly going to be pieced back together.

Sora grins widely, it wasn't what he'd expected.. he'd been so scared, and anxious trying to spill his guts. Roxas had his arm around Sora, pulling him closer, he grinned and had red ghosting his cheeks. Sora feels so happy, his friends were certainly the best.

They were the kindest, sweetest people he'd ever known and loved, other than Roxas, of course. They'd spent the rest of the day talking to eachother about when Roxas/Sora had gotten together, omitting most details, of course so that they wouldn't find out.

Sora didn't want them to know they'd been... doing 'things' on the island. And if they did, they'd probably be grossed out. At least he hoped they didn't know, because Sora and Roxas had been spending alot of time together, and in alot of areas in the island...

Sora was busy talking to his friends, so Roxas and Namine walked off together. Slowly along the beach, their shoes off and they walked in the water, the foamy parts of the otherwise blue ocean touching their toes.

"So... Sora, huh?" Namine asks trying to strike up conversation, Roxas has his hands behind his back "Uh.. yeah." he grins Namine giggles "Cute, but you know.. I'd be lying if I said it didn't leave me a little bit sad, too. I still like you, you know." she smiled

Roxas felt his cheeks burn, he was embarrassed she liked him... and he was with someone else, but worked up the courage to still tell him about it. "I like you too, Namine." he smiled, he truthfully did, just not the way she'd wanted.

Namine took him by surprise, and tiptoed, kissing him even if it was just once. She pulled back, smiling "N-not t-that kind of like..." Roxas sweat dropped "It was worth it. Cinnamon." Namine teased, it was peculiar, his breath tasted like cinnamon.

Hot, and spicy.. Roxas chuckled someone else had told him about that before, they hadn't noticed Sora had been coming over, but saw the whole thing. He clenched his fists.. how could he kiss Namine? Why would he do something like that?

"Namine, I'm with Sora and well things like that, can't happen again." Roxas chided Namine sighed "I know, I just wanted to try it." she laughed, Roxas joined in, Sora was furious and on the verge of plotting their deaths.

Roxas shuddered, Namine too "Do you.." Namine started Roxas knew what she meant, and nodded. Somebody... was watching them, they just didn't know it was their somebody... Sora. They shook it off, and continued to have fun.

They had a splashing fight in the ocean, Namine splashed at Roxas, he dodged it and pulled her under, both laughing until she tripped him too. She helped him up, and Sora glared at them both, Roxas held onto her when he stood up.

Both kept laughing and playing in the water, until they were completely soaked, and getting wrinkly. Roxas took off his shirt, and vest they were completely soaked. Namine watched, she knew it was wrong, and a flush came across her cheeks.

Sora stomped over, what in the hell were they doing? "Roxas..." Sora growled "Yes?" he asked Sora glared "Sora, what's wrong?" Namine asked "Wrong... what's... wrong!? for one thing, you and Roxas kissed. And another, you two are stripping."

Namine and Roxas looked at eachother, and raised their brows. "Oh, yeah you saw that. Namine and I were talking and well she kissed me because she likes me and wanted to." Roxas explained, Namine nodded, and Sora cooled off, a little.

"And, we're taking off our clothes, because their wet." Namine added, Roxas nodded, Sora's fists unclenched, his was significantly less angry and felt utterly silly and embarrassed he was the jealous type; who knew.

Roxas walked over to him "So, you like me enough to get jealous? That's so cute." he chuckled, Sora looked to the ground, his cheeks flush, Sora tilted his head back up, and kissed the poor jealous, misunderstanding brunette.

Namine tried not to look, but everytime she looked away, she always was staring back at them... "You're my one, and only." Roxas reassured him, "And you're mine." Sora smiled, Roxas chuckled until he noticed, Sora was looking at his half-naked body.

Here we go again.. Roxas was lost in his thoughts, Sora was leading him off, he shot Namine an apologetic look. She smiled and waved them off, taking Roxas' wet clothes and her dress, putting it on the oddly deformed palm tree.

Luckily for her, she had a spare not in her regular white, but a pale sky blue. She got dressed and wondered what the two boys were up to, sure enough, it was another one of Sora's escapades. They were back in the cave.

Roxas was more than happy to cater to Sora's needs, especially after that display of his affections. This time, Roxas took a bit longer, not that Sora minded, in fact he liked it alot better this way. Both fell back, and laid in the sand, the cave was nice and cool.

Thesides, they were sweaty and panting now. Sora had his head on Roxas' chest, he laid on his right to be even closer to the blonde. Roxas was happy, and didn't want it to end but had to, the others would get worried and start looking for them.

He sat up, "Come on, Sora. Let's go." the brunette sat up too, and followed him out. Roxas retrieved his dried clothes, Namine's too, and putting them in the thatched beach house. Namine was with Riku and Kairi, sharing her 'experience' with Roxas earlier.

"So, what was it... like?" Kairi asked "It tasted like... cinnamon!" Namine giggled "Cinnamon?" Riku asked, Namine nodded "Sounds like, it tastes good." Kairi laughed, Namine joined in, Riku too. "What's everyone laughing about?" Roxas asked

"You." Namine smiled "Me?" "Yes, you." "Why?" "Cinnamon." Roxas frowned and rolled his eyes, smiling "Yeah, laugh it up. You know you want some, cinnamon." he shot back, the others joined in the laughter, even Sora.

They all heard something coming, each holding out a keyblade, Namine stayed behind them. It wasn't heartless.. it was something else, it sounded like... people. It was... dead keyblade wielders in armour coming at them...

Kairi, Riku and Sora stood shocked, Roxas knew what to do in a time like this. They were charging in and came closer, getting ready to strike "Nego. Arch. Corpus!" Roxas shouted, they stopped, and halted "Who sent you?" he asked, the others stared at him.

The biggest whom appeared to be the leader came forth "Xehanort.." he mumbled "I thought so. Interesting, I guess it's we'll have to pay him a visit." Roxas frowns, the others nod at him. "How did you... stop them?" Kairi asks

"Yeah, what was that you said?" Sora asked "An incantation from an old, dead philosopher. To free the dead from the unnatural control of another." Roxas replied to both questions "Thank you." the tall guy said "No problem, but now.. you'll have to go back to rest, all of you."

He nodded, they'd known they couldn't live forever. They crumbled away, Sora had gotten a letter from the king, he and Riku were to take keyblade master tests. "We go our separate ways, now. Sora." Roxas said simply, he had to go and do things on his own.

"Why...?" Sora asked "Because, I have things to do. Thesides, go kick some butt." the blonde smiled, Sora nodded and Roxas was off, he went into the world of the dark, he had Phoenix's powers and used them to go into the other dimension.

"Ventus, Ven?" Aqua calls she runs over and hugs him, Roxas shakes his head "Not Ventus, but Roxas." he corrects "Roxas?" she ponders who he could be, and why he looks like Ven, to the very detail and is exactly the same, even sounds the same.

"Come on, we've gotta go..." he trailed off, for her name "Oh, sorry. Aqua." she smiled, Roxas nodded and took them back in his fiery bird form, the others had finished the test and re-awoke Sora. They noticed Roxas and Aqua arrive.

Riku, it appeared had won. "Interesting, Sora... I was going to give you my keyblade, but decided against it because Terra gave his to Riku. You still have it, how?" she asked "Ventus, he is in my heart..." Sora mentioned

She looked surprised, "But why does... Roxas, look like Ven..?" "I suppose I can answer that. Sora never disappeared, and I was his nobody. But since I required a body of somesort, I suppose I took your 'Ven's' body." Roxas answered

Aqua nodded, it was plausible. "But, Sora if you have Ven with you, you are already a keyblade master. Ven was one, before he died. Even in death..." Aqua teared up and looked away "Don't look sad, Aqua. I never liked it, when you were sad." Sora said

"Ven?" Aqua looked up hopefully, Sora nodded smiling at her Aqua hugged him "Ven.. it's been so long." "Too long." he chuckled "15 years..." "Yeah, I slept in this boys heart for 15 years, he has done so much good. I guess, it's because he was like me that I was able to stay with him, and help him."

"Yeah, it was my mistake, not to give him a keyblade. I hadn't realized this one..." Aqua motioned to Kairi "Had gotten my keyblade, from so long ago." "How do you know me?" Kairi asked "I helped you, I put a spell on your good luck charm."

"Then.. you knew me?" Aqua nodded to Kairi, no time for questions. "Ven.." Aqua turned to Sora "Yes?" "We've gotta stop Xehanort, once and for all." "Yeah, I think I owe him for 15 years ago... leaving me to die.. and for Terra, and you." he growled

Aqua nodded, "Well then, let's go." Roxas smiled, Sora and Aqua nodded. Kairi, Riku and Lea were coming too. Roxas turned into the bird, with the Phoenix Force flames and flew them to the keyblade graveyard.

"So, we meet again. Young Ven, and Aqua so good to see you again." Xehanort cackled "This time, you'll die." Ven glared "I won't lose. I've had 15 years for this moment!" Aqua retorted "I won't let you live, you must be burnt away." Roxas smirked

"You! Come here!" he yelled at Sora/Ven, he did reluctantly "Guys.. help?" he asked turning to them, none of them could... he'd flown over to Xehanort and was encased in Vanitas' armour, under his control once more "VEN!" Aqua yelled "SORA!" Roxas called.

He held out two keyblades, twirling them and ready for combat, he jumped down from the cliff and let himself fall, landing on his right knee and left foot. He twirled his keyblades, pondering who to attack first.

He decided to attack Lea, he dashed with unnatural speed, and before he could attack had slashed his keyblade away, it lay in the midst of thousands, from the dead keyblade wielders before him. He ran up Lea, kicking the while doing a back flip as he somersaulted him away, Lea fell with a loud thud.

The others tried to attack, he went after Riku and Kairi next, both slashed at him, but he disarmed them, spinning back kicking Kairi back a few metres, he lifted Riku up, throwing him up in the air, when he was about to land, he spinning back kicked him, and stomped him to the ground, using him to jump.

He landed infront of Aqua/Roxas "Ready?" Aqua asked, Roxas nodded. Xehanort dropped down "Pathetic! I think the odds are fair, two on two. Right, Ventus?" Xehanort smirked, he looked at the other two, they were ready for a fight.

Aqua took Xehanort while Roxas took Ventus/Sora, he was fast but Roxas was faster, and stronger. He tried to hit him with magic, fire and thunder Roxas absorbed it and continued the fight. Aqua had her own problems, Xehanort was strong too.

Sora had gotten the upper hand, and twisted Roxas' arm, as he held his head on the ground with his knee. "Sora! Stop this!" Sora got off, and hesitated, Xehanort noticed this, but used more control over him, making him stronger.

Aqua had Xehanort defeated, until Sora interfered and knocked her away, Xehanort smirked "Is that all you can do? Rely on others, because you're too pathetic for a fair fight?" Aqua asked angrily, he only laughed at her outburst.

Roxas felt it, someone was taking over control. It wasn't Phoenix; but Dark Phoenix. She was angry and he let her, she would win this battle. "But the gaze of the Phoenix is like an x-ray, seeing through every deception you understand? So burn, Xehanort!" she threatened, outstretching her hand.

Sora stood in the way "Oh, the conceit of you humans! The arrogance!" she used her fire to knock him back "Roxas..?" Aqua asked "Roxas can't hear you! Speak only to Phoenix!" she pinned Sora to the wall using her flames.

"Phoenix, we need to beat him" Aqua pointed to Xehanort "Aww yes. The _great _Keyblade Master Xehanort. How I have _missed thrashing you!" _Phoenix mocked, she had Sora pinned and went over to Xehanort, Sora was still restrained.

"How...!" Xehanort was outraged, all of his attacks did nothing. "I tire of your squabbling!" Phoenix pinned him down, she flew up and turned into her ferocious bird form, going down at full speed striking through him, killing him.

He'd disintegrated, and the others watched, shocked as Roxas.. Phoenix came back in all black, Roxas was walking over, eyes white. "Humans, such pitiful creatures they know nothing but war.. violence.. and destruction."

Phoenix's fist glowed over with fire, she watched amused as the others stared at her "Yes?" she asked smirking "Sora.." Aqua motioned toward him, Phoenix nodded as she flew through him, he changed back to normal and crumpled to the ground.

"Now, we're off." Dark Phoenix carried them all back, leaving Lea and Aqua back with Yen Sid and bringing Riku/Kairi/Sora back to the island with her. She landed and grinned "Such a fool. He actually believed _he _could fight me."

Her fist glowed in the orange/red flames of the Phoenix Force. "Roxas?" Sora asked "Sora?" Roxas asked Dark Phoenix took back over "Phoenix." she corrected "Phoenix.. can you let me have Roxas back?" Sora asked

"Roxas... why?" she asked "Because... because.. I love him." Sora grinned "Love? I do not understand! Your answer is unacceptable!" "Feel this.." Sora took her hand and put it over his heart, she felt the fastness of heartbeat.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked "Love. It happens when I'm near Roxas, in this case... you." Sora answered "Love.. it must be powerful. I had experienced what I came to believe was 'love' but I was corrected. Very well, I will return him to you."

She flew out of Roxas' body, and left him as he crumpled to the ground, she was needed elsewhere, Jean Grey called out for her, she screeched and flew off, the others watched her go, and helped Roxas. "Roxas.." Sora hugged him "Sora?" Roxas asked as he returned the gesture.

"Don't... ever leave me again." Sora answered bangs covering his eyes "I won't.. especially after hearing a certain brunette 'loves' me." Roxas smiled, Sora grinned.. and his face flushed a little. He hadn't meant for Roxas to hear that, yet...

Sora shrugged it off, atleast he'd heard and well felt what he could do to Sora... well in more than just the physical way. Sora's hands scrunched up at the thought of all the things he and Roxas had been doing, he had bundles of Roxas' clothing in his hands.

"Sora..?" Roxas asked, wondering why his lover had clumps of his clothing in his hands "N-nothing." Sora stammered he couldn't admit he'd been thinking of their experiences on the island, it was embarrassing and thesides, Roxas probably wouldn't let him live it down.


End file.
